


Blind Eyes

by DesolateYears



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Self-Harm, i'll update tags along the way, idk if this will get happier tbh, it immediately starts with angst. whoops, keith actually has family???, pls read with caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateYears/pseuds/DesolateYears
Summary: Keith had been on a bender for awhile now.Or an angst-ridden story about Keith's life being turned the fuck upside down. There will be blood and death. Have fun :))))))))))





	1. The Week. The Weak.

Keith had been on a bender for awhile now. (For his entire life it seems, to be brutally honest.)

—

Everyone Keith was close to knew that he could be a troublemaker, that he had a past that was still holding him down to this day.

Keith’s friends and family had noticed a change in the man recently. They all played it off hoping that the man was just going through something minuscule. They knew he preferred to deal with his problems on his own so no one pushed. And for awhile it seemed like it was just another one of those days. Days then turned into weeks and then months, though.

Sometimes Keith couldn’t even comprehend how it’d gotten this bad in the first place. Keith had been seeing his therapist, Jamie, regularly but now he couldn’t. He hasn’t been taking the antidepressants he was given two months ago. Even still, he quit smoking earlier in the school year and the self harming has been at a minimum.

So he should be fine, right? He saw his family for the first time in months since the beginning of his second year at college. Even his step sister talks to him more than ever. He had problems (among other things) just like any other guy. So, what?

But Keith wasn’t fine. Ever since he had disappeared for a week and returned, it’s been different (which, by the way, he hasn’t talked to anyone about it, not even Shiro). It is as if all of his emotions have been heightened and his brain is scattered. He could not tell anyone, he just bottled it all up and locked it far, far away. So it’s not that he doesn’t want to take the pills. It’s that he does. So fucking bad. However, he knows if he takes a few of them then he won’t be able to stop (the most he would get is sick so he doesn’t do anything, anyway, but that doesn’t stop him from thinking about it).

It’s not that Keith quit smoking cigarettes, he just may have found something with a better buzz. He continues to bum cigarettes off of people at bars though. So he hasn’t ‘quit’ but it’s less than he’s used to. But at least the man is not an outcast anymore, right? He has friends that he cares about and he’s in college getting his associates. Thank God he still has his job, too. So he shouldn’t be ashamed of who he is.

‘We all are,’ though, he supposed.

—

He lives with his friend Pidge and these past couple months she had taken note of the fact that Keith would return home in the middle of the night. Always the same excuses, too. ‘Just did some overtime.’ ‘Training at the gym.’ ‘Barely got out of class.’ Something of that variety. But the man would never talk about it. So  _Pidge_ never talked about it.

However, Pidge being Pidge of course made snide remarks, like now.

Keith had just gotten home. It was one in the morning, so earlier than normal. “Dude, you _reek_. When was the last time you showered?” Keith looked towards the girl and continued to reply slowly and slurred, dazed grin on his face and all. “Pidge, I do not reek. I smell like a beautiful flower and like you even care whether or not I shower.” Pidge had raised a questioning eyebrow at the flower comment. (No, not at the rude tone in the man's voice. She was practically bulletproof when it came to that sort of thing.)

“...You doing okay, buddy?” Keith fully smiled at that, “Yeah, oh my god. I mean, it was shitty at first because blood, ya know? But now I’m better than ever, Pidgeon. I had a good night, whoo!” The mention of blood only worried Pidge further. She started analyzing him and didn’t see any forming bruises or drops of blood. She figured it was Keith’s drunken (and possibly high) mind coming up with shit. So Pidge didn’t push it, hopefully Keith would come and talk to her about it soon enough. Not that that deterred any of her earlier worry.

“I don’t know actually, no. You need help getting to your room or something? Water? Some pills?” Keith then made a joke about how he’d love a whole bottle of pills while stumbling away off to his bedroom laughing. Pidge didn’t get the joke.

The younger girl had stayed in the living room for hours afterwards. She was sad and so fucking angry with herself for being useless. She noticed the bags under Keith’s eyes and the marks. From drugs, self harming, smoking, she didn’t know. So Pidge decided she was done with not knowing. Keith was her god damn best friend and she was done with sitting around and doing nothing. Something extremely bad had obviously happened. So after her break down, Pidge’s head had cleared a bit, _this needs to stop, now_. So she pulled out her phone and texted Hunk, Lance, Shiro, and Allura.

The text read, ‘Group meeting. It’s about Keith.’


	2. Dead-Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group meets up, wHOOP

Pidge texted the group just the night before and decided that something had to be done sooner rather than later. So they all were meeting at her place today. 

—

Ever since the raven-haired boy disappeared for a week and returned, he hadn’t quite been the same. Keith wasn’t much of a talker in general but now Keith rarely had conversations with anyone, Pidge being an exception because they lived in the same apartment. Even then, though, Keith would only exchange the barest amount of words, like he was straining himself to talk to his best friend. 

And, to be honest, it broke the younger girl’s heart. 

The amount of times she had cried was more than she was willing to admit. She tried to keep a level head most of the time but she felt that her reactions were appropriate. She was _losing_ him, comparable to sand slipping through her shaky, fragile fingers. 

As mentioned earlier, though, everyone knew that Keith was falling off the grid. No one did anything about it, they all thought it was one of those times he would distance himself and then be back to normal in a weeks time. 

Of course they were all wrong, seeing as they were gathered in the living room of Pidge and Keith’s apartment. 

The group regularly pushes for hangouts every once in awhile. For some reason, though, they had kept putting this intervention off and haven’t had a serious conversation _about_ Keith or _with_ Keith. At all. 

This time though, all discussions are pertaining around Keith, as they should. Pidge chose to be the first one to speak up, seeing as she’s the one who initiated the meet up in the first place. “Thanks for coming on such short notice. I appreciate it. So I think Keith has been getting worse…” 

Everyone’s listening intently and Pidge heaves a long sigh, her irritation clear on her face. “He’s going through something and we can’t sit on our asses anymore. We _need_ to help him.” She looks at everyone in the eyes, trying to convey how serious this situation is. 

“What’s up with him? We haven’t heard anything from him for weeks. You’re the only one around him.” Lance says. 

Shiro, of all people, agrees with Lance, “I haven’t heard anything from him too. I’ve tried but I can’t get through to him. He refuses to talk to me.”

Pidge starts, “I haven’t talked to him very much either. He sleeps all day and leaves for the night. Comes back around three-ish? Looks like he died and came back to life.” 

“Like, dead-dead?” Lance says. 

“Yes, like an actual real-life zombie, _Lance_.” Pidge quips back

“Anywho, I don’t think this is like other times when he’s depressed or isolating himself. He’s..different now.” Pidge says. 

Hunk replies with the question, “How do you figure?”

“The fact that he doesn’t wake up early in the morning anymore is huge. He’s always been an early riser?? But now he sleeps all day and only gets up when it’s time for his night classes and to go out too, of course. This is probably the scariest part, he normally bounces back after a few weeks but this time he didn’t. He didn’t leave his room for a week, then all of the sudden he needed night courses and goes out constantly, doing who knows what.”

After Pidge was finished talking, the room was silent. Letting the weight of all this to sink in. The majority of them didn’t know Keith when he was really bad and therefore didn’t know how to help him like Shiro and Allura did. 

Minutes passed by, the only sounds being the air conditioning and breathing. Shiro breaks the silence, “Well, we need to figure out a game plan then if we’re going to help him.”

Hunk pipes up immediately like he’s been waiting to talk, “Okay, so what do we do? Try and talk to the guy?” Then under his breath, “That never works out well…”

“Keith needs to be brought out of his room for _one_. Then someone, _other_ than Pidge and Shiro, needs to try and talk to him. I suggest sweet, beautiful, princess Allura.” Lance finishes with a turn towards Allura, hands held together up by his chest and fluttering his eyes up at her with a dopey smile. 

Figures that at a time like this Lance acts like a love-sick puppy. How... _quite_. 

“I agree with Lance. Allura would be my first choice. If I try to start up a conversation with Keith then he’ll assume I’m going to give him a lecture.” Shiro responds with a hint of sadness on his face. Murmurs of yes’ and yeah’s filled the room along with nods of heads. Allura didn’t seem opposed to the idea so she turned to Pidge with a determined look and asked,

“When does Keith get home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter! And thank god, too, my gf has been waiting for months. Anyway, these first few chapters are just to set up the story so be patient with me pls. We will get to the good stuff soon. Thanks for reading :))

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally decided to put up this god damned story. Please give some feedback/criticism. If there's any mistakes in my writing as well feel free to point it out. POINT ANYTHING OUT. Also, I can't tell if the characterization is wack or not. Whateves. If you're interested, the next chapter should be up in the next month (whether next month means this month or March, I'm not sure I dont make the god damn rules). I'll figure out a deadline eventually. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here's your daily vine reference:
> 
> Me: -writes about keith being fucked up-  
> Keith Stan, attacking me: THAT IS NOT CORRECT. ACCORDING TO THE ENCYCLOPEDIA OF AOGNFOAGHIODFG


End file.
